Puro y constante
by umineko-chan
Summary: Hay amores que duran, hay unos que se despiden…pero hay otros que llegan a tocar la eternidad [KikxInu]parte 2
1. Chapter 1

_¡Diablos! Este es mi primer fic que escribo y estoy un poco nerviosa…_

_Por el momento esta es la primera de dos partes, es corto y un poco cursi pero es sobre mi pareja favorita y creo que a más de uno le gustaría ver así de tiernos a Inuyasha y Kikyo. La redacción deja que desear pero ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra._

_Bueno los asuntos legales, Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genial imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi_

**Puro y constante**

Primera parte

Hacia una noche tranquila y serena, la luna llena brillaba en lo alto de la era Sengoku, el viento soplaba y se metía entre las ramas de los árboles y arbustos que se interponer en su paso, los hacía crujir y silbar en una melodía que apagaba la voz de los grillos y demás animales nocturnos.

Estaba entrada la noche, cubría cada rincón y apagaba todo paisaje, en toda esta oscuridad resplandecía una descuidada cabaña a fueras de una pequeña aldea. Dentro, el equipo de Inuyasha tomaba un merecido descanso. Todo había terminado, Naraku había sido derrotado y la perla de Shikon purificada y destruida; ahora todos estaban en paz.

Inuyasha no lograba conciliar el sueño, recargado a la pared y mirando al vacío permaneció inmerso en sus pensamientos más de la mitad de la noche. Él esperaba que derrotando a Naraku su vida se resolvería, no habría más odio, ni más peleas… que encontraría la tranquilidad.

Aún después de vengar la injusta muerte de Kikyo, sentía un gran vacío en su interior, había aniquilado a Naraku; ese maldito ser que destruyó el alma de Kikyo y que intentó desaparecerla de su vida en dos ocasiones. Ese mal nacido terminó recibiendo su merecido; pero sabía que eso no borraría el dolor de su corazón ni devolvería a la vida a su querida sacerdotisa… aquellos tiempos felices nunca volverán…

Miroku tampoco podía dormir y miraba a Inuyasha con la certeza de saber en lo que pensaba. Se acerco tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a las dos jóvenes y al pequeño zorrito que dormían alrededor de una fogata que aún iluminaba la pequeña cabaña.

-¿Estas pensando en la sacerdotisa, o me equivoco?- dijo el monje sin miedo a equivocarse.

Miraba fijamente a los ojos ambarinos del hanyou que la mayoría de las veces están llenos de ánimo, o furia dependiendo la ocasión, pero ahora estaban llenos de una melancolía tal que logró conmoverlo.

-No puedo evitarlo, sólo de pensar que se tiene que ir. Ya la perdí en una ocasión y… no soportaría perderla de nuevo.- Agachó la cabeza y sus tiernos ojos quedaron sombríos.

-Veo que has tomado una decisión Inuyasha y no pienso detenerte pero te pido que pienses en la señorita Kagome.

- No quiero hacerle daño, no me atrevería a lastimarla - la expresión de Inu se torno triste. Kagome lo había apoyado tanto, lo había querido tanto y él sabia que también la quería pero de un modo diferente…

- Eso es inevitable Inuyasha. Ella te quiere y sufrirá por tu partida, pero con el tiempo lo entenderá que fue tu elección; después de todo un amor puro es aquel que desea tu felicidad.

- Lamento no poder corresponderle. Pero debe entender que ninguno de los dos pertenecemos a este tiempo, ella debe regresar con su familia y seguir su vida, mientras que yo debo ir a donde correspondo.- tenía una expresión de madurez en su rostro, si todo este tiempo le había dejado una enseñanza, era ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

-Pero antes de que hagas algo que no puedas remediar, toma en cuenta que la señorita Kikyo, hem… como decirlo…- meditó un momento - ya no debe permanecer en este mundo, comprende que detrás de ese lindo rostro sólo queda un espíritu con sed de venganza…- un silencio invadió el lugar- Dime Inuyasha ¿le entregarás tu vida a una ilusión del pasado?

Esta pregunta dejó pasmado al pobre hanyou, no sabía como responderle; después de todo Kikyo ya estaba muerta pero quedaba algo… algo que no había cambiado.

-Estas muy equivocado! No vuelvas a decirlo ¿me oyes? .- dijo en tono muy molesto.-Además dijiste que no me intentarías detenerme .

-Yo solo estoy dando mi opinión - guardó silencio un momento pero no quería ver sufrir a la señorita Kagome, tenia que detener a Inuyasha…

-Además Inuyasha, -continuó Miroku en ono sobrio - no hemos visto a la señorita Kikyo en un tiempo, es posible que ya… "regresara" ¿no lo crees?- dijo el monje en lo que sería su último intento para detenerlo.

-¡Ya duérmete o te dejaré inconsciente monje entrometido!- bufó un rato y después de un momento se puso de pie con un aspecto notablemente melancólico.

Miroku volvió a su lugar y fingió dormir. No era conveniente hacer enfadar a Inuyasha, el asunto estaba fuera de sus manos.

Inuyasha sabia que ella no había regresado al otro mundo, su aroma estaba cerca, muy cerca… lo estaba llamando…

Ahora más que nunca quería verla. Las dudas quedaban atrás, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo no habían cambiado a pesar del tiempo pero… ¿Kikyo siente lo mismo por él?

La pregunta lo clavó un momento al piso, tal vez… tal vez… no, no importaba la respuesta. Aún si sus sentimientos fueran distintos, estaba claro que nunca la podría olvidar y nunca la dejaría de adorar...

Entendía que si se quedara con Kagome en algún momento la haría sufrir, porque nunca podría quererla de la misma manera que a su bella sacerdotisa.

Lentamente se acerco donde dormía la chica que le dio lo mejor de sí, que aunque molesta, neurótica, agresiva, tonta, terca, gritona, llorona, autoritaria… etc., tenia un gran corazón lleno de bondad y un alma pura, que ayudaron a Inuyasha a confiar de nuevo en las personas.

Kagome dormía tranquilamente y su rostro lucía tierno y fresco con ese aire de ingenuidad que la caracterizaba y le daba un cierto encanto. Recordó los momentos vividos junto a ella y también las palizas que le propinó, según él sin causa aparente. Sentía mucho no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero nunca se arrepentiría de haberla conocido, "fueron buenos momentos".

Acaricio su rostro con tal delicadeza que la chica no se despertó ni hizo gesto alguno. Una suave sonrisa y después unas palabras, es lo que le dejaba a la chica que lo amó.

-Adiós Kagome. Gracias por todo- le dijo con un susurro que se esfumó con el sonido de sus pasos perdidos entre la oscuridad.

Antes de salir pudo ver a los dos espíritus acompañantes de la sacerdotisa dejar algo en la puerta. En el umbral de la pequeña cabaña; cuidadosamente recostadas, yacía un ramillete de flores, de un azul intenso, atadas con la cinta de su cabello; tan bellas como ella y del mismo nombre… Kikyo

Ese nombre que había pronunciado tantas veces, con tanto apego y dulzura; era hermoso y tenía un significado igual de hermoso… 'amor constante'.

-"no hay mejor frase para definir mis sentimientos hacia ti" -pensó Inuyasha después de inclinarse para coger las flores, dando un profundo suspiro y mirando al cielo.

Su mente viajó un momento entre dulces recuerdos que lo hicieron quedarse estático, para después despertar en un sobresalto pues de inmediato lo entendió, que este detalle era una despedida… una despedida que no podía aceptar…

_¿Muy corto no? Bueno… por el momento es todo, mi estúpido disket no abrió la segunda parte… bueno la verdad es que yo no lo guardé bien. Y les pido una disculpa por ello TT_

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja… dejen un review y con gusto les responderé. (no sean tan duros, lo escribí increíblemente rápido).Subiré la segunda parte en dos días, porque no tengo Internet en mi casa y tengo que rentarlo .__(Aunque puedo tardarme más, todo depende de los reviews)_

_nota: las flores "kikyo" que conosco son de campaniña y son azules, aunque creo que hay de otros colores. el significado lo encontè en una entevista a Rumiko Takahashi publicada e una revista._

_Agradecimiento especial a_ Saphir Neyraud por ayudarme a subir este fic. (no la insulten, la culpable de este horrible fic fui yo... TT)


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno he aquí la segunda parte… espero que les guste. Ahora lo guardé en un disco para que no hubiera fallas. _

_Kikyo tiene muchos cambios de ánimo durante el fic, pero creo que es normal, después de todo entre el amor y el odio esta la pequeña tela de la desesperación._

_(El verso final es en la voz de _Kikyo)

**Puro y constante**

Segunda parte

Al salir de la cabaña el aroma se intensificó, estaba por todas partes pero no sabía que camino seguía. Tomó las flores entre sus manos y guiado por su desesperación y por la delicada fragancia de su querida mujer, corrió sin darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía.

Se abrió paso por el bosque, por el río, por aldeas y próximo al Goshinboku el olor desapareció, era obvio que lo estaba evitando pero Inuyasha no se dio por vencido y siguió buscándola.

La oscuridad de la noche era desplazada por la luna, que después de encontrar el ángulo perfecto; iluminaba suavemente este pequeño espacio.

Alzó la mirada hacia aquel árbol, donde fue sellado, donde la vida de los dos se detuvo. Ese lugar significaba mucho para ellos… Kikyo tenía que estar cerca.

Sigilosamente fue acercándose y detrás de ese frondoso árbol observo un resplandor que ya le era familiar, "te encontré" pensó Inuyasha. Quiso correr para preguntarle por qué huía siempre de él, por qué quería irse; pero Kikyo se adelantó a sus movimientos y salio de su escondite.

-Me encontraste… - dijo con una suave voz, decepcionada porque el campo de energía que formó no había funcionado, al parecer los sentidos de Inuyasha mejoraban con el tiempo.

Ella se veía tranquila, tenía en los ojos esa mirada de ternura que había desalojado su rostro desde hace mucho tiempo, desde aquel fatídico día.

Permanecía quieta a un costado del Goshinboku. Como siempre, imponente y hermosa… La luz de la luna se abría paso entre las ramas y bañaba su silueta con un suave resplandor, descendía hasta su cadera por las lacias y negras hebras de su cabello, acariciadas por el viento haciéndolas danzar con su tenue silbar; algunos hilos caían sobre su fino rostro de porcelana moviéndose con delicadeza y enmarcando sus tristes ojos color avellana, llenos de melancolía.

Alzó la vista y clavó su mirada en los bellos ojos ambarinos y relucientes que se encontraban frente a ella, admirándola e impidiendo a su dueño articular la más mínima palabra. El hanyou se encontraba embelesado, completamente cautivado sus manos perdieron la fuerza y dejaron caer las flores que con recelo portaban; la miraba fijamente para no perder detalle de su belleza.

En unos instantes el ambiente había tomado un aire melancólico… romántico. Las serpientes cazadoras danzaban en torno a esta escena que era iluminada delicadamente por el trémulo resplandor de las almas, que a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se alejaban y se perdían en el cielo dando un magnífico despliegue de luz. Todo esto pasaba a segundo plano, ya que Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de este espectáculo, para él lo que más brillaba y lo más hermoso era ella…

Se acerco a él, con su andar pausado y ligero que hacia mecer sus cabellos permitiendo que el viento jugueteara con ellos, sus ojos intentaban contener la emoción que cada paso causaba. Al encontrarse de frente al hanyou intentó hablar pero un calor envolvió su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que las palabras no pudieron salir y fueron sustituidas por una solitaria lágrima que rogaba por no ser vista.

Inuyasha no pudo más que estrecharla entre sus brazos por el temor de que se desvaneciera en la penumbra, como solía hacerlo. No quería apartarse de ella. Acariciaba su cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos, podía percibir aquel aroma melancólico de su esencia, que no había cambiado en nada; descansó su cabeza en su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello y la abrazó con más fuerza aspirando su delicada fragancia.

Kikyo correspondió el abrazo por unos momentos que parecían eternos. La recorrían una especie de escalofríos al sentir la piel y la respiracion de Inuyasha en su cuello que la hicieron cerrar los ojos y entregarse al momento… no quería separarse pero se dio cuenta de que sólo complicaría las cosas, de que esto podría afectar en su decisión…

-Aléjate Inuyasha- dijo firmemente tratando de ocultar el bienestar que sentía, se mostraba un poco nerviosa. Puso las manos en su pecho y lo alejó de su lado, aunque para ser sinceros, hubiera preferido quedarse así un poco más, o incluso toda la eternidad.

Al sentir el rechazo Inuyasha despertó de esa especie de trance que le ocasionaba estar cerca de ella, la miró triste y confundido.

-Kikyo ¿por qué haces esto¿Por qué huyes, a qué tienes miedo?-le preguntaba alterado y tratando de sostener su mano.– siempre haces lo mismo, cuando estas cerca te escondes y cuando te encuentro te vas… NO ES JUSTO!- se encontraba muy consternado y pedía a gritos una respuesta.

Kikyo no podía engañarlo más, le dolía verlo tan confundido, ya lo había herido tanto y quería ahorrarle la dolorosa despedida.

Aunque las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba; ahora estaba frente a él y tenía que explicarle la razón de su encuentro, no importaba lo doloroso que resultara.

-Inuyasha yo… sólo quería verte por ultima vez… de lejos como siempre y despedirme en silencio…- trató de esconder su rostro y darse la vuelta para que Inuyasha no pudiera ver el dolor que invadía a su mirar, pero no pudo hacerlo al sentir las manos del hanyou tomando las suyas.

-No me hagas esto Kikyo. Yo no podría vivir sin ti- sus ojos ámbar se tornaron cristalinos. - te necesito…

-No mientas Inuyasha!- su expresión y su voz endurecieron aunque las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Soltó las manos del hanyou y puso una distancia entre ellos –Sé que me has olvidado, que ya no te intereso y no te culpo; ya no puedo darte el calor que necesitas, es natural que tú…

-Te equivocas…Yo nunca te he olvidado…- enjugó sus lágrimas al ver que de nuevo Kikyo tomaba su actitud fría y calculadora.

-Este cuerpo que abrazas no es real y yo tampoco lo soy… no pertenezco a este lugar, sólo soy un espíritu, una sombra del tiempo… una ilusión del pasado… - se dio la vuelta tratando de desaparecer pero algo la detuvo…

- YA ME TIENEN HARTO!- gritó lleno de furia y detuvo a Kikyo en seco. – ya estoy harto de que me digan lo mismo… Todos están equivocados. Tú sigues siendo mi dulce Kikyo, aunque tu cuerpo este hecho de barro y huesos, aunque hayas perdido tu calor; tus ojos, tu alma, tu aroma… sé que eres tú, me lo dice tu corazón que se estremece cuando te abrazo, al igual que hace 50 años.

Inuyasha continuaba sujetando a Kikyo por los hombros y la miraba con los ojos empapados pero sin derramar.

- Inu… yasha - Kikyo comenzaba a dudar de la decisión que le costó tanto tomar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba muy débil, la almas en su cuerpo era insuficientes. No pasaría de esta noche…

Kikyo buscó la fuerza para huir, pero no pudo mantenerse en pie y se desplomó en los brazos de Inuyasha.

- Ki…kyo ¿Qué te sucede? Kikyo…

Él estaba preocupado, no sabía que le ocurría a su hermosa Kikyo, _"se le están acabando las almas". _Kikyo abrió los ojos y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su querido hanyou, que se entendió como un "_adiós_".

- No, no… Necesitas más almas Kikyo… ¿Y tus serpientes, por qué no te traen más almas?- cada vez sentía más miedo de perderla y la abrazaba con fuerza.

– Estúpidas, no ven cómo está… denle más almas… AHORA!- gritaba con odio alas serpientes que se alejaban lentamente.

- No lo harán Inuyasha, ahora son libres, y aunque lo hicieran ya es demasiado tarde... esta es nuestra última noche…- lo miraba con ternura tratando de encontrar las palabras para su despedida.

- Entonces es hora de que nos marchemos Kikyo… mi vida te pertenece y cumpliré mi promesa- dijo con voz firme y decidida, tomó su mano y la levantó con delicadeza. Aunque Kikyo rechazó su ayuda y se levantó por sí sola, evidentemente algo la había molestado…

- ¿sólo por eso¿Te sientes obligado a irte conmigo por esas tontas palabras¿Sólo por esa tonta promesa? –Su voz se quebraba, estaba enojada y decepcionada _"por obligación, sólo por eso…"_ -Si que eres tonto Inuyasha.- una vez más buscaba alejarse pero él no se lo permitiría, sujetaba su mano fuertemente.

- Estas muy equivocada! No es obligación, no es eso, es … es algo más grande que todo; yo quiero quedarme contigo porque… yo… yo te amo. ¡Te amo Kikyo!

Los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron de golpe y la ira fue sustituida por un sentimiento de bienestar, oír eso la hacía tan feliz; ya no le importaba nada más… ahora podía irse en paz. Sabiendo que Inuyasha nunca la odió, que nunca la olvidó y que siempre la ha querido, su alma podrá descansar.

Agachó la mirada para esconder la felicidad que le ocasionaron esas palabras. Aún tenía que evitar que Inuyasha la siguiera al otro mundo, definitivamente le infierno no era el mejor lugar para él.

- Pero yo no quiero llevarte conmigo Inuyasha.- lo miró directamente a los ojos intentando ocultar cualquier signo de ternura o tristeza.

-¿Tú no me amas Kikyo?- preguntó con una cierta melancolía, soltó sus frías manos.

Esa pregunta enfureció a la sacerdotisa. - "_¿Qué si no te amo¡Di absolutamente todo por ti y aún te atreves a preguntar si te amo!_" -Un remolino de emociones pasaban por su cabeza; enojo, alegría, confusión, dolor… amor. Todos estos sentimientos la hicieron explotar y desbordar sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo reprimidos.

Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos, se armó de valor y lo dijo…

-¡Precisamente porque te amo demasiado es que no quiero tu vida!-las lágrimas no aguantaron más y se difundieron a lo largo de su bello rostro; se fue acercando a él, temblorosa y cabizbaja. - si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho hace 50 años. ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo tanto que quise darte una segunda oportunidad para olvidar, para vivir… y para amar…- se aproximó lo suficiente para tocar su mejilla, mirarlo de frente y decirle el motivo de todos sus actos- ¡Lo único que quería era tu felicidad!

Inuyasha la miró con ternura y como un rayo le vinieron a la mente las palabras que hace un momento escuchó del monje, _"¡un amor puro es aquel que desea tu felicidad!"_. En ese momento el hanyou comprendió que ella también lo amaba de la misma manera, la felicidad invadió su corazón y ya no le importaba nada más.

La abrazó con más fuerza que nunca, era el momento culminante en su vida, por fin lo había escuchado de sus labios, ya no había impedimentos para su amor.

-Kikyo… dime… ¿cómo podría ser feliz sin ti?- tomó su barbilla y miró sus ojos empapados y brillantes – todo este tiempo es lo único que he buscado, estar a tu lado y vengar nuestro sufrimiento. Te agradezco la segunda oportunidad, pero no te perdonaré que te apartes de mi.

-¿Inuyasha? - Kikyo nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan maduro en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Su presencia era cálida y tierna.

Él estaba tan tranquilo, lleno de paz y serenidad; mas en cambio ella lloraba como nunca, se sentía tan frágil… pero… eso no era malo en lo absoluto.

En toda su vida nunca pudo mostrar fragilidad: al morir sus padres buscó la fortaleza para cuidar a Kaede, al desempeñar el cargo de sacerdotisa renunció a su fragilidad de mujer para purificar la perla; incluso, después de muerta tenía que mostrar fortaleza y ocultar sus emociones; pero ahora podía mostrarse indefensa ante el amor, podía quitarse esa máscara que la atormentaba, porque ahora esta segura… hay alguien que la ama, que la protege; porque ahora ella ha podido mostrar sus sentimientos… ha logrado ser libre.

El hanyou se sorprendió mucho al verla en ese estado; la Kikyo que conocía, la de mirada fría y poco expresiva yacía junto a él llorando y temblando, sacando a flote sus sentimientos; aunque no podía dejar de alegrarse por ello, por fin Kikyo era una frágil y enamorada mujer.

Seguía abrazándola mientras sentía las lágrimas caer en su regazo y la respiración pausada por el llanto. Continuaron así por unos momentos, hasta que Kikyo cambió el llanto por una sonrisa, sus ojos seguían inundados pero su rostro resplandecía de felicidad.

Por su parte Inuyasha tenía una hermosa expresión de amor y miraba a su amada mujer, secaba sus lágrimas mientras rodeaba lentamente su cintura y la acercaba cada vez más a él.

- Te amo…

Acaricio su mejilla y buscó sus labios para fundirlos en un tierno y maravilloso beso que ella correspondió de inmediato con la misma ternura y abrazada a su pecho, la acercaba cada vez más, querían fundir su cuerpo y mente en un solo ser. Saborearon infinitamente ese momento…

Separaron sus labios lentamente y se miraron fijamente; sus rostros relucían de tanta felicidad. _"juntos, al fin juntos"_

Sonrieron tiernamente, entrelazaron sus manos y partieron hacia un lugar donde no exista el tiempo, a un universo propio, donde su amor alcanzará la eternidad…

xxxxxxxxxx

"_Cuando una flor se marchita_

_es imposible que vuelva a florecer,_

_pero siempre deja semilla,_

_con la cual más llegan a nacer." _

xxxxxxxxxx

Desde ese día a los pies del árbol sagrado germinó una cama de flores, testigos mudos, por siempre juntos.

まずは用件のみ。

_Diablos esto es tan tan cursi que no puedo creer que saliera de mi torcida mente ._

_Por fin pude subirlo completo! Este fic lo escribí en una noche, bueno en la madrugada de un día en que debería estar estudiando para mi extra de mate, aunque la idea ya la tenía. tal vez lo subí muy rápido, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse ¿no creen? (además si lo seguía leyendo nunca lo habría publicado, le hubiera encontrado tantos defectos que terminaría borrándolo)_

_Espero les haya gustado, y si no… pues díganmelo, le echaré ganas al próximo. Por favor dejen review._

_Nota: me imagino que Kagome lloró como un mes entero ¬¬._


End file.
